The Thing With Bonds
by mishacastiel
Summary: An AU high school series of drabbles: Dean has a proposition for Castiel; be his tutor. An unexpected friendship is created when the school jock and the school wallflower start studying together.
1. Creating the Board

"Cas! Hey, Cas!"

Castiel turned on his heels, wondering if that was his name being called. Confusion found him when he saw Dean Winchester running towards him. Dean Winchester, the star baseball player, was running towards him.

"Dude, I've tried to catch you for, like, a hallway and a half," Dean huffed, laughing lightly as he was clearly out of breath.

"You were?" Castiel asked, tilting his head. "My apologies, I didn't realize you were calling me." Which was the truth. Castiel had not spent enough time with Dean (let alone anyone) to expect such mannerisms, or a nickname.

"S'cool," Dean assured. "Where you heading?"

"Home."

"You walk?"

"It's not that far." Castiel said as he nodded his head.

"You want a lift?" Dean asked. Castiel raised his eyebrows as he felt his jaw grow agape. Because, honestly, Castiel had never been given a ride home before. He had never been given anything before from his fellow students. They weren't mean or anything, they didn't go to such extremes as bullying. They just didn't really bother. Which was fine by Castiel, he was used to being self-sufficient.

"Come on," Dean said, smiling as he patted Castiel's shoulder encouragingly. "On the way we can talk about my little proposition."

"Proposition?" Castiel asked cautiously.

Dean remained silent (though sporting a smirk) as he lead the way to his Impala. Castiel was left in uncomfortable silence as he put his backpack in the backseat and got in the passenger seat. Dean put his keys in ignition and drove out of the school parking lot. It was a good few seconds before he chose to talk again.

"So, Cas - I can call you Cas, right?"

"Um, yeah, that's fine," _Cas_ said, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"Dude, I'm not gonna kidnap you or anything," Dean said. "Relax." He added, throwing a smile Cas' way.

"I'm fine," Cas said, smiling weakly.

"Anyway," Dean began, blowing out an air of breath. "Uh, listen, Cas," He paused, mustering up the strength to continue. "You're like the smartest dude in school, and I - uh - I know we don't really hang out or anything, but you seem cool and I was wondering if you could help me out with school and stuff because, like, I'm totally failing most of my classes and I can't really fail any of my classes because, you know, what would my mom say and stuff and I'd get benched from playing baseball and I really don't want that, so, would you maybe help me in my classes maybe?"

Cas stared incredulously at Dean as Dean kept his eyes on the road. He blinked a few times, trying to process all that Dean had told him, that Dean had asked him. "Take a left," he instructed.

"What?"

"To my house, Dean, take a left."

Dean gave an embarrassed smile and an 'oh' before following Cas' instructions. The drive was met with silence before Cas broke the ice hesitantly. "Dean, are you asking me to be your tutor?"

"Um, well, kinda." Dean sighed and looked over at Cas. "Look, dude. I know it's a lot to ask and I know you're getting, like, _nothing_ in return except my never-ending gratitude but…" he paused, huffing out another sigh. "I need you, man. I seriously cannot fail."

Cas bit his lip. It would only be polite to say yes, especially considering the rest of the car ride would be particularly awkward if he chose to say no. But…Dean was popular. He was well-liked, he had girls hanging off his arm, and he was the star of the baseball team. Cas had dutifully managed to avoid people like that the majority of his high school career. Mainly because he didn't want to cause trouble, and hanging away from the crowd was an easy way to do that. But…Dean was nice. Cas even recalled Dean smiling at him in the hall a few times (God knows why). He was a good guy, and Cas didn't want him failing the class. Besides, it was kind of nice to be needed.

"Ok," Cas agreed, feeling a smile creep on his face. He watched as Dean's face lit up and a big, dorky grin plant itself on his face.

"Thanks, Cas!" Dean exclaimed "You have no idea how much this means."

"So, tomorrow after school?" Cas asked as Dean pulled into his driveway.

"Tomorrow after school," Dean confirmed. "Is the Library ok?"

"That should be fine." Cas said, stepping out of the Impala and grabbing his belongings.

"Sweet! Well, I'll see ya later, Cas!" Dean yelled threw the window, waving his hand goodbye and driving off. Cas returned the wave, smiling to himself as he entered his house.


	2. Bonding With Snow

**This was written before the first "chapter" was haha. The great thing about drabbles is you can jump around without feeling guilty.**

* * *

"Dean, you aren't even trying," Cas said.

Dean scoffed. "Am too," he said, pointing to his paper. "I drew the sun in the corner. That's part of the solar system, right?"

Cas rolled his eyes, pushing the text book towards Dean. "You failed the last three tests. You need to get a decent grade if you have any hopes of passing this semester."

Dean huffed as Cas tried to refocus on the lesson, his long fingers pointing to some passage in the text.

"It's not as hard as you think, Dean," Cas assured. "Look, there's Mercury, Venus, Earth, Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune."

"I've lived this long not caring about planets," Dean groaned. "When exactly will I use this in life?"

"I assure you, Dean, this will be plenty useful in life," Cas said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I sure don't see how," Dean grumbled. "S'not like I'm planning a trip to Venus anytime soon."

Cas snorted. "Technically, you would not even be able to survive on Venus. It is the hottest planet in our solar system, and you would burn up before even reaching the surface."

Dean scrunched his nose up. "Not my point, Cas."

Cas sighed, but remained patient. Dean looked up to find a pair of blue eyes burning wholes into his skull.

"Dude, you gotta stop looking at me like that," Dean whined. Because, jesus christ, it made him feel guilty and exposed. "I'm trying, I really am."

Cas stared intently at Dean for a moment longer before giving a gentle smile, completely melting Dean.

"I'll try harder," he promised. "So, this is Mars which is the planet of the sea right?"

"No, that's Neptune."

"I thought Neptune was the planet of agriculture."

"No, that's Saturn."

"What the hell!" Dean expressed, running his hand through his hair. "Well, what's Venus, then?"

"The planet of love," Cas explained, looking up from the text book. "It embodies enticement..beauty...seduction...sex..." Cas shook his head dismissively, trying not to appear flustered as he realized how close his face was to Dean's.

After a minute or so of silence, Dean blurted out, "Hey, didn't she like pop out of the ocean nude or something?"

Cas snapped his head up, blue eyes blazing. "Excuse me?"

"Venus," Dean said, as if it were obvious which naked woman he was talking about now. "Didn't that chick pop out of the ocean naked or something?"

Cas' jaw hung slightly open. Dean was vaguely pleased that he could surprise Cas with a small bit of knowledge like that. Cas stared at him for what seemed like long enough to count all the freckles on Dean's face before answering. "Um, yes, that is what the painting Birth of Venus depicts. But it is not necessarily referring to the pla-"

"I know Cas, I'm not that stupid."

"I didn't say you were," Cas replied sincerely.

Dean looked up at Cas, and his face was so full of care that Dean was taken aback. It had been a simple comment, sure, but everything about Cas' face now said "I'm here for you," and, wow, where did all the air in this room go? Cause Dean sure couldn't breathe.

"I think it's time for a break," Dean said matter-of-factly, trying to play it nonchalantly. He threw his pencil down and stood up. "Come on, we're going outside." He grabbed Cas' hand without waiting for a response, dragging him out of the library. "It's been snowing all day and it's time for me to enjoy it."

The caring expression on Cas' face quickly melted into the one of exasperation that Dean knew so well.

"Dean," Cas quietly but firmly said, making Dean turn around to face that stupid careworn face.

"C'mon, Cas. It's been snowing all day, and it's time for us to enjoy it."

Before Cas even had time to rebuttal, Dean dragged him out of this still-suffocating room, ignoring his friend's protests of "But Dean, we haven't finished!" and "The test is tomorrow, Dean!"

"Cas," Dean said slowly. "Just shut up and let me show you how to enjoy yourself every once in a while, alright?"

Cas huffed indignantly, but remained loyal as he watched Dean race ahead of him. Cas stopped by his locker, retrieving his trench coat before heading for Dean's to get his coat.

"Cas, man, hurry up!" Dean shouted. Cas smiled to himself, because sometimes he just couldn't help himself when it came to Dean. He went outside to find Dean with his tongue sticking out, supposedly trying to catch a snowflake. When he saw Cas, Dean smiled greatly and ran towards him.

"Dude, we gotta make a snow fort!" Dean exclaimed, taking his coat from Cas' now gloved hands. "Whenever I'm with Sammy, he always just wants to make a lame ass snowman."

"We still have to study, Dean," Cas reminded.

"Come on, Cas! Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty pretty please?"

Cas was tempted to say no, he wanted to say no, but he just couldn't say no to Dean's pleading face. He sighed and nodded his head, smiling when Dean let out a sound of victory.

Cas followed Dean over to the nearest mound of snow. Cas couldn't help laughing to himself at how much Dean looked like a child seeing snow for the first time. Cas went over next to Dean and began to help him form the snow into a crude wall, but Dean swatted his hand away.

"Uh, no," Dean said. "Cas, this is my fort. You make yours over there." Dean pointed to a large clump of snow at the base of a nearby tree.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "May I ask why?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Because, Cas. We are going to have a proper snowball fight and we can't share forts - that would kinda defeat the purpose."

"A snowball fight?" Cas repeated. "Really, Dean, we should go back-"

"Cas, go make your fort," Dean said sternly, as if he were a mother telling their child to do the chores.

Cas stared at Dean incredulously for a moment, but gave in and smiled as he walked over to wear Dean directed.

"Uh, Dean?" Cas called from behind.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I don't really know what I'm doing," Cas admitted. He turned around to see a look on Dean's face that suggested he'd just been bitch slapped.

"DUDE!" Dean yelled as he marched over to Cas' would-be fort. Cas gave an apologetic look, clearly noticing the disappointment in Dean's expressions.

"I'm sorry," Cas said. "I've never made one of these before."

"Well, at least you got me," Dean stated as he sat on his knees and started building up Cas' fort. "Looks like the teacher has become the student."

Cas rolled his eyes, but sat back and let Dean fix the lopsided structure.

"Cas, you have to be able to actually hide behind it, you know," Dean said, piling more snow on the top. "It won't do you much good if you can even fit behind it."

"Well, forgive me if I don't often engage in 'proper snowball fights,' as you called it."

Dean shook his head. "You have been deprived." He piled on a bit more snow, and then took a step back, scrunching his nose at it. "It'll do." He turned and began racing back to his fort, which was actually quite impressive.

"Cas, prepare for a major ass-whopping!" Dean called. "You're going down!"

Dean began rolling a lethal-looking ball of snow in his hand, and Cas hurriedly tried to copy. "Um, Dean?" He called. "What exactly is the point of this game?"

Dean snorted with laughter. "Hit your target!"

And with that, Dean pegged the snowball straight at Cas.


	3. Bonding Over Star Wars

**thanks for the reviews guys!**

**it's hard to write about star wars when you've only seen it once like a decade ago a;skjdlsadkl ****i don't know how i feel about this one  
**

**2 more prompts in my head, but don't expect fast updates**

* * *

Cas stared solemnly at the pair of neglected books lying on the floor of the Winchester household. It somehow slipped that he had failed to see Star Wars when Dean made a comparison of Anakin and MacBeth.

So, now, here they were watching the Star Wars trilogy on the floor of the Winchester livingroom. Cas couldn't help but notice the impracticality of it all. He tried to hold his tongue, he found out just how important it was to Dean that he watch this when he tried to go to the bathroom during the opening crawl ("Pee on your own time, Cas, this is important!"), but there was only so much a man could hold in before asking questions.

"Dean, I don't understand what that creature is saying," Cas said, pointing at the tall, hairy creature on the t.v. screen.

"No one does, Cas," Dean assured, waving his hand dismissively. Cas stared intently at the t.v., trying hard to pay attention to detail. After awhile, though, he felt a pair of eyes giving him the same amount of attention he was to the movie.

"Dean, I can't watch the movie when you're looking at me like that." Cas said as he turned to meet green eyes. Dean coughed awkwardly before suggesting he go make some popcorn. Moments passed before Cas felt his phone go off.

Dean made his way to the kitchen, exhaling deeply as he went to find popcorn. He hoped Cas was at least enjoying the movie since he clearly wasn't understanding it. Dean was pretty sure Cas wouldn't hate the movie, which was good. Cas would probably say something smart and analytical like, "Although I did not fully grasp the concept of the plotline or the characters, I did appreciate the effort it took to create such an extravagant movie, especially in that time period." Dean snorted because, yup, that's exactly what Cas would say followed by a few big ass words Dean didn't understand.

Dean's train of thought was broken by the sound of Cas laughing, causing Dean to drop the bowl of popcorn and practically run into the livingroom yelling "WHAT SCENE?! WHAT SCENE?!" His face turned red when he saw Cas talking on his phone.

"DUDE!" Dean exclaimed. He was mad, he really was, but Cas gave the most apologetic looks Dean has ever seen with his stupid blue eyes. "You're missing the best part you know," Dean said, crossing his arms and looking down at his best friend.

Cas creased his eyebrows. "Dean, you have said that about at least ten scenes already."

"That's 'cause they're all the best scenes!"

Cas rolls his eyes, smiling slightly. "I am sorry, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Dean muttered, unable to really get mad at Cas. "But you better be off that freaking phone when I get back with the popcorn." And with that, Dean headed back to the kitchen.

Cas sighed before bringing his phone back to his ear. "Listen, Anna, I'm going to have to call you back ... Yes, I - no I'm fine, Dean just really wants me to pay attention to this movie ... Well, we were, but he found out I'd never seen it before and- ... Yes, I realize how late it is ... I don't exactly know how long these movies are ... the third, I think ... No, they're both working right now ... OK, I have - Anna I have to go. I'll see you at home. Bye."

"Pay attention, Cas, this is my favorite part!" Dean scolded as he reentered the livingroom, a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"You're never this focused when we're studying," Cas pointed out with a playful smile.

"Just shut up and watch the movie," Dean huffed. Cas nodded his head and turned back to the television as if his life depended on it. He had hopes of redeeming himself because of that phone call. But either Cas missed something, or he was really ill-witted when it came to pop culture movies, because the movie became harder and harder to follow.

"What is that bulky, green thing keeping that woman hostage?"

"Jabba the Hutt."

"Dean, that's not a hut."

"Hutt, as in H-U-T-T."

"Oh. Well, what's a hutt?"

"I dunno, uh, whatever Jabba is."

"Who is that little green creature?"

"That's Yoda, Cas."

"I really don't see the significance of that tall, hairy creature being apart of their garrison."

"Dude, Chewbacca is a total badass!"

"I have an inclination that it carries a foul odor with it."

"Oh my god, Cas."

Finally, the credits rolled and Dean turned off the t.v. He turned to stare at Cas intently, inhaling sharply, waiting for the verdict. Cas opened his mouth and closed it before opening it again, trying to be careful in choosing his words.

"I still don't understand the concept of the force."

"It's just the force, Cas."

"What exactly is the force?"

"It's the thing Jedis have."

"Are the Jedis the army men in black and white suits? Dean? Dean, where are you going? I was trying to be funny! Dean!"


	4. Bonding Overnight

**+3,000 words totally counts as a d****rabble yeah?**

**guys if you have any prompts feel free to say them in the reviews *crickets chirp***

* * *

Dean stifled a yawn, leaning back to stretch. "Damn," he muttered as he turned to look at the clock. It was already 11:17 p.m. and Cas was still at his house.

"I should go," Cas said after following Dean's gaze, packing his belongs that were scattered around the kitchen table. "It's already late as it is."

A flash of sadness flew on Dean's face, but he quickly forced it down.

"Uh yeah, sure," Dean muttered, helping Cas collect his books.

"Hey, Cas," Sam called as he entered the kitchen. Dean rolled his eyes, annoyed that Sam had been right there, listening in on them (not to mention that he just called Cas Cas). "It's already eleven. Why don't you just stay the night?"

Dean felt his heart jump, which was just weird.

Cas looked up at Dean, a spark of something that looked a lot like hope in his eyes. "Dean?" he questioned. "I don't want to intrude."

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, feelings that if he opened his mouth a big wad of stupid would pour out of his mouth.

Cas' features melted into a soft smile. "Okay then. Let me just call Anna and tell her I'm staying."

"You're welcome," Sam said with triumph, a smug little bitch smile planted firmly on his face.

"Shut up," Dean said, tousling Sam's hair. "Did you even ask mom?"

"Of course, Dean, I'm not an idiot." Sam said, pushing Dean's hand away and fixing his hair. "She said, and I quote, 'anybody who gets my son an A can stay as long as they want'."

Dean scoffed at that, rolling his eyes and shoving his brother away. He could hear Cas talking in a hushed voice on the phone in the other room. Well, Sam or his mom was right. Cas had managed to get Dean an A-if not barely. He still had to work immensely hard on his work, but things were definitely looking up. Dean didn't know how he'd ever be able to show the guy just how thankful he was.

Or, maybe he did.

There was a clicking noise as Cas snapped his phone shut, and strode back into the room. He smiled genuinely, clearly showing how happy he was to be staying over night at his friend's house. He opened his mouth, probably to announce that he was staying, but Dean interrupted.

"Cas, I do not believe that you have been on a proper ride in the Impala yet." Dean stated, cocking his head and leaning against the kitchen counter.

Cas tilted his head. "Dean, you drove me here in it. You drive me to school every day in it. You drive me home from school every day in it."

Sam laughed at Dean's side and rolled his eyes. "Dean takes his baby very seriously, Cas," Sam said.

"Go to your room, bitch," Dean said, shoving Sam.

"Jerk," Sam muttered back, but ran to his room with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Cas still looked confused. "Your…baby?" he asked.

Dean smirked, throwing an arm over his friend's shoulder. "C'mon, Cas," he said. "Lemme show you how my baby was meant to be used."Dean grabbed Cas' hand, not waiting for a reply, and pulled him along as they made their way towards the Impala.

Dean got in the driver's seat, Cas following in the passenger's. They drove in silence for a while, the only sound being heard coming from one of Dean's favorite cassette tapes. Cas never really paid attention to the type of music Dean played, but tonight felt different, and Cas took in every word sung.

The stars were out as they drove out to the country side. Dean was vaguely aware of how quiet he and Cas were being. Usually Sam would be with them, and he and Cas would be talking about god knows what; some freaky genius shit. But the silence that surrounded them didn't feel uncomfortable to Dean. In fact, it was the total opposite.

It was the type of silence that cleared his mind completely, and left him with no thoughts except the music pumping out of the speakers and Cas sitting next to him, and that was perfectly fine with Dean.

Eventually, he found the spot he was looking for. A small part of the fence that was broken down, wide enough for the car to pass through with enough clearance. Dean eased them into the open field, not going too far, but far enough that the road was just a distant memory.

He cut the engine and turned to look at Cas, who had a look of contentment on his face that surely mirrored Dean's. Dean smiled at him.

"C'mon," he said, climbing out of his seat.

Cas followed, watching as Dean propped himself up on the hood and leaned back into the coolness of the car. Cas smiled as Dean let his head fall back, and he stared up intently at the stars as if they held the meaning to life.

"No chick-flick moments," Dean warned, looking up at Cas. "Just get your ass up here."

Cas looked skeptically at the spot next to Dean before awkwardly clambering up next to him.

"I don't want to damage your baby," Cas mocked.

"Shut up."

Cas leaned his head back on the hood of the Impala, helplessly laying his gaze on Dean's silhouette.

"I've always liked astronomy," Dean admitted. Cas laughed. "What?"

"It's nothing, I apologize," Cas said, waving his hand dismissively. "I just don't understand how you can fail a class you love."

"I just like the stars and planets and shit," Dean defended. "Something about all that open space makes my problems seem pretty small."

Cas had to agree. It was like you could see the whole universe from their little secluded spot. Billions upon billions of stars, some clustered together and some spread far and wide. The night was clear, and the moon shone brightly off to the side, coating everything in a pale, milky light that made it seem like a dream. A really, really good dream.

"That's Aquarius." Cas said, pointing to one of the constellations. "Your zodiac sign." Dean smiled to himself. Because Cas remembered the tiniest details about him and, shut up, it made him feel special. "In Greek mythology, it is identified with Ganymede, a handsome young man Zeus fell in love with."

Dean turned to look at Cas, raising his eyebrow a bit. Cas looked back at Dean.

"What?" Cas said.

"Nothing," Dean shrugged. "I just didn't think people were gay and stuff, ya know, way back when."

Cas laughed softly. "I do not think that's what they called it then, but yes. He was quite beautiful, supposedly. Homer described him at most beautiful of all men. It is understandable that Zeus would…nevermind," Cas trailed off, his face suddenly hot.

Dean looked over at him, a curious smirk on his face. He smiled and nudged his friend with his elbow before turning his attention back to the stars. They stayed in silence for a while, enjoying each others company under the stars. Cas felt like he could stay this way forever.

"Alright," Dean announced, hopping off the hood of the Impala. "That's enough touchy feely stuff for a life time. Let's hit up a food joint."

"Dean, it's 11:50," Cas informed.

"Your point?" Dean asked. Cas smiled and shook his head as they got into the Impala and drove off.

Dean pulled into the driveway as the mixtape played its last track. He pulled the keys out of ignition before turning to see a now sleeping Cas, head supported under his neatly wrapped trench coat leaning against the window. Dean didn't know what to do because, jesus christ, Cas looked so serene he didn't want to wake him. But Dean couldn't just leave the guy there either.

So he honked the horn.

Cas jumped up, arms flailing and blue eyes wide. As much as Dean was sorry he'd had to wake the guy up, this was pretty funny. Dean sunk into his seat laughing as Cas looked around confused, with his black hair disheveled, until his eyes rested on Dean's laughing form. His face was then graced with a very impressive bitch face.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Dean," Cas grumbled, patting his hair down.

"Sorry man," Dean said, opening the car door. "But it's burger time, and Dean's hungry."

Cas rolled his eyes dramatically and followed Dean out of the car and into the glowing McDonalds, which seemed to be the only thing open for about five miles in any direction. Small family town like this, things didn't normally stay open past nine, much less midnight.

There were a few people in the fast food joint, including a very pretty and very lonely looking girl, who Cas assumed Dean would hit on just out of instinct. Dean, however, grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him straight past the girl and up to the counter. And why did that make Cas happy?

Dean squinted at the menu, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Dean mumbled an order to the man at the register, but Cas didn't listen in until Dean clapped on the shoulder. "And this guy," Dean said, "will have a Big Mac, large fries, and, uh, a chocolate shake."

Cas' mouth hung agape at the unfathomable amount of calories in his fries alone. Of course, Dean only laughed.

Once Dean had paid and stepped away from the counter, Cas said, "I believe I agreed to a burger, not diabetes on a tray."

"Oh, c'mon Cas," Dean laughed. "Trust me, diabetes on a tray can be pretty good."

Cas glared. "You sicken me."

"Tough luck."

Cas went to sit at a table, shaking his head as he did so, and Dean followed a minute later with their food. Once unwrapped, Dean's meal looked equally artery-clogging as Cas' burger and fries. Dean greedily sunk his teeth into something with cheese and onions and something that maybe passed for meat. He seemed to like it.

"Cas, just try it," Dean sighed, his mouth full of burger.

Cas sighed. Dean wasn't going to relent so he might as well at least try it. He lifted the greasy burger and took a bite.

And, wow, if Dean had ever been right about anything, it was that burgers were mankind's greatest achievement. It was like a chorus of angels was playing in his mouth.

"So?" Dean asked eagerly. "What do you think?"

But Cas was too engrossed in his burger to hear. Every bite seemed to be tastier than the last. He was vaguely aware of the grease slipping through the burger as he took bite after bite.

"Dude," Dean exclaimed, mouth open with a bit of ketchup on the side of his lip.

Cas finished his burger and looked up at Dean, smiling one of the biggest smiles Dean had ever seen the guy wear. Dean was left stunned as Cas got up and went back to the man at the register, returning with another burger.

"These make me very happy," Cas explained as he sunk his teeth into his new burger. Dean laughed as he watched his best friend gorge himself, finishing up his 2nd burger with his fries and chugging down the chocolate shake.

"Hey, slow down," Dean laughed, reached over and pulling the shake away from Cas. "You're gonna choke yourself or something."

Cas' face reddened a bit as he wiped his face with a napkin, and hungrily eyed the shake that Dean had pulled away. Dean snorted with laughter as he slid the shake back to Cas and his friend picked it right back up and chugged.

"Dude, you have been seriously deprived of fast food," Dean said.

"I suppose so," Cas said sheepishly as he set the shake down. "We never really went to places like this growing up."

"I can tell," Dean mumbled, finishing off his fries.

Cas eyed the counter. "Do you think-"

"Dude, no," Dean interrupted. "You're gonna get sick, and I just cleaned her."

Cas pouted, making these stupidly cute puppy dog eyes to rival Sam's.

"Trust me man," Dean said. "Another one of those things and you won't be feeling so good later on. Besides, we should probably head back now."

Cas nodded, and got up to throw their trash away. He followed Dean back outside to the Impala, and into the passenger seat. The car purred to life, and Cas saw Dean smile automatically at the sound, backing the car out of the lot and onto the long-deserted road.

Dean pulled into the garage, eyeing the clock to find it was nearly 1 in the morning. He secretly wished his time with Cas would never end. He wished it even more when Cas ran out of the Impala, straight into the bathroom.

"You're home late," Sam said as Dean walked in.

"Sorry mom," Dean mocked. "Shouldn't you be in bed anyways?"

"Since when do I have a bed time?" Sam shot back.

Dean almost said 'since Cas is over,' but he decided not to. Instead he said, "Since it's one in the morning, brat."

"You're up," Sam said as way of explanation.

"Yeah, well I'm the oldest. I get to stay out as late as I want," Dean said, digging his fist into Sam's head and messing his hair up, winning a scowl from Sam.

Sam swatted Dean's hand away and looked like he was about to say something, when the bathroom door opened, signaling Cas' return.  
Dean shoved Sam towards the stairs.

"Go to your room, bitch," Dean mumbled.

Sam muttered a barely heard 'bitch' as he ran up the stairs, a stupid smile on his face.

"I did not enjoy that experience," Cas said, sinking down into the couch cushions. "Remind me never to listen to you again."

"Come on, dude," Dean said, sinking right next to Cas. "Admit it, all in all you enjoyed yourself tonight."

Dean stared as Cas strained his face, trying hard to fight a smile. A tiny twitch on Cas' face made it clear, however, that he did in fact enjoy himself.

"What are you two still doing up?" Mary interrupted, walking in with her scrubs on.

"We were hungry, and Cas needed a burger," Dean said nonchalantly. Cas made a face.

Mary rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys and purse from the counter.

"Well, I'm off to work, which means you two should get to bed," she says.

Dean groans, but he gets up anyways, Cas following suit. Dean heads toward the stairs, but turns back to find that Cas hadn't moved, one hand awkwardly placed on the couch.

"Sh-should I-?"

"Don't be silly, Castiel," Mary soothed. "You can stay in Dean's room, can't he Dean?"

Mary stared at Dean, her eyes wide and expecting.

"Uh, yeah, of course Cas," Dean said. "You don't gotta sleep on the couch."

A smile twitched at Cas' lips. "Thank you."

Dean smiled back at him, and he probably would have said something really stupid if his mom didn't interrupt what would've been the millionth chick flick moment that night.

"You're welcome here anytime, Castiel," she said. "Dean's always talking about you."

"Mom!" Dean groaned, causing Cas to blush and Mary to gently laugh.

"Well, I've gotta get going," Mary sighed. "See you tomorrow, Dean."

She pulled Dean into one of Mary's famous tight, warm hugs that made Dean feel happy and tired at the same time.

She smiled as she pulled back, and then she moved to Cas.

Cas tensed up when Mary wrapped her arms around her. His blue eyes got wide and round, and for a moment Dean thought he might have to pry Mary off his friend.

But then Mary whispered something in his ear that sounded like, "You're part of the family, Castiel."

At that, Cas' face melted.

Mary waved her final goodbye and rushed out the door, living Cas in a trance.

"Dude, what'd she say?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Cas said, smiling to himself. They made their way to Dean's room, Sam abruptly shut his door when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Bitch," Dean shouted, but not loud enough to wake John. Dean hurried into his room, trying to clean up any last-minute shit he had lying around. "Sorry 'bout the mess," he said. "Really wasn't expecting any company in here." he added, throwing a wink at Cas.

Cas froze, however, when Dean began to pull clothes out of the drawer.

"I-I don't have a change of clothes," Cas said.

Dean looked over his shoulder, dragging his eyes over his friend. He shrugged.

"No problem," Dean said. "Here."

He rummaged through the drawer before tossing Cas a worn AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He pulled out some clothes for himself before turning around to face Cas.

"I can sleep on the floor if you would like," Cas said quickly. "I understand if it would be awkward-"

"Don't be stupid, Cas," Dean interrupted. "You can sleep on the bed, with me." Dean cringed at that. How gay had that sounded? "Just no spooning," he added quickly. "And no staying up to the ungodly hours of the morning talking about our feelings." That was better, right?

Cas stared at him for a moment before the corners of lips twitched into a smile. "Thank you, Dean," he said sincerely.

"Dude, it's really not a problem," Dean said quickly, because that warm feeling in his chest really shouldn't be there. "You're my friend. Now, go change already. The bathroom is down the hall."

Cas nodded and walked down the hall to change. He couldn't help but bring the soft clothes up to his face. They smelled like Dean, and that was a smell that Cas liked a lot.

Dean rushed around his room, trying to pick up any dirty clothes and leftover pizza boxes. He then moved to his bed. It was king sized, so the idea of bumping uglies while they were asleep were slim to none. A change of sheets wouldn't a bad idea, though. He rummaged through his closet before finding a fresh (even nicely scented) pair of sheets with a note that said "You're welcome, Sam" on it. Dean snorted at that. His brother could be annoying, but, hey, he came in handy in situations like this.

Dean spun around and quickly stripped his bed, wadding his sheets up and throwing them in the closet. He didn't know how he managed to get the clean ones on before Cas got back, but miracles happen. Dean even had just enough time to throw his change of clothes on before Cas opened the door.

Wearing Dean's clothes.

The shirt was a little big on him, but it hung on his shoulders nice-probably better than it did on Dean. The pants were long and they hung over Cas' feet, but he didn't seem to care. He looked pretty content.

"Nice look, dude," Dean said, nodding in approval. "ACDC agrees with you."

"But do I agree with them," Cas teased. He made his way to Dean's dresser, placing his neatly folded clothes on the top. Dean tried to break the awkward silence with a cough, winning a questionable look from Cas as he turned around.

"I uh-" Dean stuttered, feeling his face flush. "M-make yourself at home." He gave out lamely as he headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. "Just relax," he told himself. And, really, why wasn't he calm in the first place? It was just Cas. Just his best friend. Just the first dude he's ever share a bed with. Just the only person he knew with perfectly disheveled hair and deep blue eyes... Irrelevant.

Dean brushed his teeth, humming Metallica to calm him down. He washed his face, maybe taking a little extra time then normal. The thought of Cas in his bed crept its way under Dean's skin and he had no friggen idea how to get it out. "Better to wake up to Cas then some one-night-stand-girl," he mused.

When he ran our of hygienic tasks, Dean came out of the bathroom, walking down the hallway to his room. He stopped at his door and let out a heavy breath of air. Should he knock? He felt like he should knock. It was his room, sure, but now he wasn't the only one residing in it. He shrugged that thought off and charged his way through. Besides, he might be welcomed by a scene he could blackmail Cas with later. What he didn't expect to find was Cas already curled up in his bed.

Sleeping.

Dean huffed a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. Hey, it saved him an awkward moment, and Cas did look pretty content all curled up under the sheets. He reminded Dean of a kitten or something, his black hair splayed all over the pillow.

Dean ran his hand through his hair, figuring out the best possible way to get into his bed. He gingerly climbed in, muttering the names of super models under his breath as he got under the covers with Cas. Dean had to admit, having somebody in his bed for reasons other than sex was pretty nice, and he was kinda glad it was Cas. Just a little. A bit. Not even a centimeter. Dean groaned and turned his back to Cas, wondering at what point in his life did he start acting like a teenage girl.


	5. Bonding in the Janitor's Closet

**this was written today right after school aND ANGSTY CAS I CANNOT IT PHYSICALLY PAINS TO WRITE**

**serendipitousfinds - working on your prompt, thanks for the review!**

* * *

"Dean," Cas said harshly, letting out a frustrated sigh. "If you're not going to pay attention I'd rather not waste my time." He started packing up his things, textbooks and folders going into his bag.

"Cas, wait," Dean tried, grabbing Cas' hand.

"Dean." Cas simply stated, quietly but very forceful. Dean, stunned, let go of his hand and watched Cas pack up the rest of his things. He got up and left the library, but Dean wasn't letting his best friend go that easily.

Dean raced after him, calling Cas' name and receiving no answer. Eventually, Dean caught up to him.

"Dammit, Cas, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked, he too becoming frustrated.

Cas laughed crudely. "Thanks, Dean, that's exactly what a person likes to hear."

"Dude," Dean said, feeling words fail him. "I just meant that you're acting weirder than usual."

Cas tilted his head, debating on whether Dean's words were an unintentional insult. Dean seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dean, it's nothing," Cas tried, talking slow and looking straight into Dean's eyes.

"Bull shit," Dean countered. Cas let out an air of breath and averted his gaze, looking at the floor.

"I am fine Dean," Cas said forcefully. "I'm just…tired."

Cas turned to leave, but that answer didn't seem to be good enough for Dean. He grabbed Cas' arm before he could walk away and spun him back around.

"Dean!" Cas protested, for Dean was dragging him into an empty janitor's closet. Dean shoved Cas in, following suit and shutting the door behind him. The place was spacious enough, sunlight beaming from the only window in the room.

"Cas, you're my best friend," Dean said. "I know you. I know that the way to tell if your happy is through your eyes. I know that when you really, like honestly smile you wrinkle your nose. And I know that when the outer edges of your eyebrows dip down and there are subtle creases around your eyes something is wrong."

Cas' mouth hung agape. His heart thumped almost painfully in his chest because since when did Dean know just as much about him as Cas did about Dean? Cas recalled studying Dean's slight expressions when he wasn't looking, but had Dean done the same to Cas? It made his chest feel very, very tight.

Cas snapped his mouth shut, realizing there was no way in hell Dean was letting this go without getting a straight answer. He swallowed hard and looked away, refusing to meet Dean's eyes.

"Home life isn't that great right now." Cas said weakly. His eyes were closed and he was afraid to open them. Afraid to see Dean's reaction.

"Cas," Dean said. "You know you can talk to me about this stuff, right?"

Cas furrowed his brow and tilted his head.

"I just mean that, uh, we can, you know, talk or whatever. I mean if you want to we don't have to." Dean stuttered.

Cas stared. Dean Winchester, willing to talk? Willing to talk about feelings? Willing to be engrossed in a chick-flick moment he always tried to avoid? Cas couldn't help himself, he laughed.

Dean scrunched his face up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Dean," Cas said. "It's just that you aren't the most gregarious person I know when it comes to talking."

Dean huffed indignantly, and Cas would have laughed at that too if he didn't think Dean would get angry. "Well you're my friend and I'm willing to talk about them with you. So either you can start talking, or we can go back in there and try to keep studying."

Dean crossed his arms, and Cas sighed. As much as he wished to keep this is own problem, he had a feeling going back in to study might make him homicidal.

Besides, behind that stubborn look that Dean now wore, he looked actually…concerned. Worried about his friend. Maybe he could tell Dean. Maybe Dean wouldn't think any differently.

Maybe.

"Can we sit down?" Cas asked. Dean plopped right down on the floor, receiving a questionable look from Cas.

"Dude," Dean said. "You're not going to die by sitting on the floor."

"The janitor's floor," Cas added. Dean waved his hand dismissively while a reluctant Cas sat across from Dean.

"So, what's up?" Dean asked. Cas smiled in spite of himself.

"My father hasn't been very busy lately." Cas started, looking down at the floor. Dean remained patient as Cas took a deep breath. "He's usually his best when he's busy." Cas explained.

"He's a lawyer," Cas went on, still not looking at Dean. "My mother is a journalist, and she is away with work a lot. My father likes to keep busy, so he doesn't have to…dwell on it."

Cas took a breath and dragged his tongue over his chapped lips. "When he doesn't have a case to keep his mind busy, he finds other pursuits to occupy himself. Namely alcohol."

Dean sat back. He thought he knew where this was going, and he didn't like it. Dean's own dad had been known to drink more than he could handle on occasion, and it was never pretty. His mother kept him in check, though, and Cas didn't have a mom to protect him.

Cas sighed. "My father does not handle alcohol very well. Especially with the quantity in which he takes it. He…he is not fun to be around when he is intoxicated." Cas paused, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Cas," Dean said. This talking thingy was never fun. "Just tell me if he's ever been, uh... violent." Cas' hesitance said it all. "CAS!"

"He isn't violent per se." Cas defended, hearing Dean's irate voice and heavy breath.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Cas?" Dean demanded, standing up and throwing his arms around.

Cas exhaled. In all honesty, even he didn't know what he meant. "Dean, he cannot be held accountable for his actions while under the influ-"

"Accountable my ass, Cas!" Dean shouted. He got back down to eye level with Cas. "Just give me a straight answer. Has. He. Hurt. You."

Cas bit his lip. Why was he being so hesitant with giving Dean the truth?

"He…" Cas began. "He may have previously inflicted upon me certain actions that could be considered-"

"Dammit, Cas, that's not a straight answer!" Dean snapped, standing back up, and turning around. Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

Dean takes several deep breaths. Cas hangs his head, afraid of what he's said. Afraid of how Dean's reacted. Afraid of what Dean might do next.

"Did he hit you today?" Dean asked, careworn eyes resting on Cas. "Last night when you left my house?"

"No, Dean," Cas assured, looking straight at Dean. "He's just been abnormally aggressive lately."

"Abnormally aggressive," Dean repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Cas sighed. "It means that he's just taken up a fondness for shoving and throwing various objects around."

Dean couldn't think straight. This stupid closet smelled like cleaning fumes and it was giving him a headache and his chest felt tight and **what the hell, Cas**?

Just the thought of someone hurting Cas, and Dean not even able to stop it made him flare with a red, hot anger.

"Cas," Dean breathed. "Listen to me-"

"Dean, please." Cas said, his eyes shut tight. He wore a grimace on his face that Dean wished he could get rid of. "This is my problem. Just let me deal with it on my own, and-"

"If you think for one second," Dean snapped, "that I am going to sit on the sidelines while I know someone's hurting you, you don't know me at all."

"Dean it's under control," Cas assured. "Anna and I can handle it."

"CLEARLY," Dean exhaled, suddenly feeling very aware of everything. His breathing increased, and what the hell were those fumes? He sat down, holding his head with his hands.

"Dean?" Cas asked, crawling towards him. "Dean, are you alright?"

Dean nodded his head, then shook it before nodding it again. His head hurt to say the least, thoughts swimming in and out. The room is getting smaller. _Why is the room getting smaller. Wow, Cas is awfully close to me. Why is Cas' hand on my shoulder. Somebody open the window. Cas, go open the window. Wait, he's saying something to me._

"Dean, I'm sorry I troubled you with my conflicts. I didn't mean for-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, buddy," Dean said, head still throbbing as he made his way to the fresh air coming from the window. "You didn't 'trouble' me any. I'm pretty freaking glad you told me."

"Just promise me you say do anything," Cas pleaded, eyes worried on Dean. "To anyone."

"Cas I-"

"Promise me, Dean."

Dean looked up at Cas. "You realize that's a lot to ask. I mean-"

"Dean please," Cas begged. "Trust me when I say you'll only make it worse."

Dean wanted to ask how in the hell he could make it worse that it already was, because Dean could never think of something worse than this. But he didn't. He just pursed his lips in a thin line, and tried to push the pain out of his head.

"Fine," he growled. "But if I think for even a second that you aren't safe in that house, don't expect me to leave this alone. You hear me?"

Cas let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, Dean, I hear you. Thank you."


End file.
